Un día en el Shopping Centre
by Molay
Summary: Sirius saca a pasear al bebé Harry a un centro comercial muggle, sin avisarles ni James ni a Lily, y en compañía de Remus.


Un día en el Shopping Centre

Un perplejo Sirius Black y Remus Lupin bastante alterado, miraban con extrañeza al hijo de James Potter quien, con insolencia, fijaba sus ojos verdes en ellos. Luego se miraron ya sin intentar disimular su horror y por último volvieron a mirar al bebé. La situación en la que se encontraban era desesperada y Remus, rompiendo el silencio, sugirió en un susurro angustiado:

-¿y si llamamos a Peter?

-¿ Sabes dónde encontrarlo?

-La verdad es que no... pero con una lechuza.....

-Aquí no hay correo normal ¿recuerdas? Además esto no puede ser tan difícil... ¿o sí?

-.....

-Remus....

-uhm...?

-Hazlo tú.

-_¿¡ YO?!_ ¡Pero si tú eres su padrino! Además dijiste que esto no sería difícil; y no fue _mi_ idea traer a Harry a un lugar lleno de _muggles, _ésa fue idea _tuya, así pues, te concedo el privilegio de hacerlo tú. _

Sirius miró con odio al joven que con una humilde sonrisa de disculpa tomaba en brazos al pequeño Harry Potter y comenzaba a mecerlo con torpeza mientras decía al bebé: "¿Cierto que fue idea suya, eh? ¿Cierto que sí?"  Sirius, suspirando, se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y dirigió la varita hacia el pequeño Harry, mirando con preocupación y hasta recelo al bebé que jugaba entre los brazos de su amigo. Lupin levantó la vista justo a tiempo y de un salto se puso fuera del alcance de la varita del joven que volvía a mirarlo con odio.

-¡no puedes usar la magia aquí Sirius!-  Exclamó no muy convencido Remus –Además Lily dijo que había que hacerlo sin ayuda de hechizos.

Black  bajó la varita y reconoció algo avergonzado: -Es que nunca he cambiado los pañales a un bebé... ni siquiera con magia...

-Bueno... -dijo Lupin -si te sirve de consuelo, yo tampoco sé.

-No me sirve de consuelo

-Tenía que intentarlo...

Harry parecía inquieto y luego de mirar a su padrino y al amigo de éste, rompió a llorar desconsolado. Sirius se abalanzó hacia él para intentar calmarlo mientras Lupin lo zarandeaba con fuerza creyendo erróneamente que así podría detener su llanto. 

-¿¡ QUÉ HACES PEDAZO DE ANIMAL?!- Gritó Sirius histérico- ¡Es un bebé no una poción! ¡Así le vas a sacar un brazo!- con un hábil movimiento separó a Harry de su verdugo no-intencional y le tomó en sus brazos, con tan poca habilidad para sostener a un bebé como la de Remus.  Después de un segundo tratando de calmar a su ahijado, Black buscó con la mirada a Lupin para disculparse por lo de "animal" quedándose de piedra, igual que su amigo, al ver que una joven madre _muggle había entrado a la sala de cambio de pañales en la que se encontraban cargando una hermosa bebé en brazos, sin que ninguno de los dos supiera exactamente en qué momento había entrado, ni cuánto había alcanzado a oír. _

La joven miró con disimulo las extrañas ropas de los dos apuestos hombres que la miraban con horror y les dirigió una sonrisa de cortesía. Los dos sujetos tardaron un segundo en responder al saludo y balbucearon, sin mucho éxito, unas palabras amables, mientras se maldecían por dentro por ser tan poco hábiles hablando con gente _muggle, si después de todo, eran personas como ellos... o casi._

 La bella joven acostó a su bebé en la mesa de cambio junto al bebé Harry, a quien Sirius  había depositado con suavidad, y con rápidos y precisos movimientos cambió el pañal sucio de su hija por otro limpio que llevaba en un enorme bolso azul, mirando de reojo a los dos hombres que parecían fascinados por su trabajo y tremendamente concentrados en él, tanto así que pensó que en cualquier minuto comenzarían a tomar nota, sobretodo el atractivo joven de cabellos negros que sin previo aviso levantó la vista y clavó descaradamente su mirada en el rostro de ella; luego miró a su atractivo compañero, quien le devolvió la mirada con un brillo de complicidad, y por último miró de nuevo a la mujer quien para ese entonces había comprendido la situación en la que se encontraban. Con una sonrisa amable preguntó:

-¿Tienen problemas con los pañales?

Ambos hombres asintieron en silencio mirándola de una manera tan lastimosa que no pudo más que conmoverse.

-Si me pasan un pañal nuevo, yo lo cambiaré por ustedes.

El rostro de los dos hombres se iluminó como un sol de primavera: ¡Ah, felicidad! ¡Qué gente más amable es la _muggle! Mira que ir a cambiarlo por ellos, sólo necesitaban un pañal nuevo...._

-Sirius, ya la oíste, dale el pañal limpio.

-....

-Sirius.....

-¿_Otro_ pañal?- Preguntó Sirius, arrepintiéndose en el acto de haber formulado esa pregunta en voz alta y sintiéndose el mago más idiota de todos los tiempos al ver la mirada de burlesca ironía en Remus –que  tampoco sabía lo del pañal sino hasta el momento de ver a la joven madre usando uno, pero que había aprovechado la oportunidad de disimularlo de una manera magistral –y  la sorpresa de la joven que luego de mirar al acongojado muchacho, lanzó una limpia carcajada. Dando una suave palmada en el hombro a Sirius, la mujer dijo en tono jovial:

-Aún me queda un pañal, por favor, échale un ojo a mi pequeña mientras yo cambio a tu... ¿hijo?

-Oh no, él es mi ahijado Harry, sus padres me lo encargaron por hoy mientras iban por unas horas a Hogsme.... de compras.

-Ya veo –replicó la joven concentrada en el pequeño Harry que la miraba con curiosidad mientras ella "hacía el trabajo sucio".  Sirius dirigió a Remus una radiante sonrisa de triunfo, buscando sin duda una sonrisa similar, pero Remus sólo parecía concentrado en la pequeña bebé recién mudada que jugueteaba con sus manitas en el aire, tomado algo inexistente entre ellas. En un susurro, el atractivo y feliz joven de ojos oscuros preguntó: 

-¿algún problema, Remus?-

 El interpelado miró a Sirius algo extrañado y preguntó en voz baja:

-¿a qué se refiere exactamente con _echar un ojo a la bebé? ¿No será uno de verdad, o sí?-_

Sirius miró a Lupin con asombro sin saber muy bien si era una broma o si su amigo hablaba en serio, aunque pensando que una cosa era por lo menos segura: _no era_ el mago más idiota de todos los tiempos después de todo, "siempre hay alguien peor" y eso lo hizo sonreír aún más....

-¿aprobaste alguna vez "Estudios _muggles"?- preguntó Sirius en tono inocente. Remus, visiblemente molesto, evadió el tema preguntando a la joven madre cuál era el nombre de la criatura._

-Su nombre es Hermione, Hermione Granger- sonrió – y cumplirá un año en tres meses más.

                                                               ................................................................

Cuando la mujer terminó de mudar al pequeño Harry, ella y su hija Hermione se despidieron de los dos agradecidos hombres y se reunieron con el padre de la criatura que esperaba afuera, encaminándose luego al patio de comidas del Mall donde se encontraban.  A pesar de la renuencia de Lupin, el joven Black insistió en recorrer el lugar con más calma, ahora que su querido ahijado estaba limpio, sano y salvo.  Los lugares llenos de _muggles_ y de artefactos de su especie le llamaban mucho la atención, pero rara vez tenía tiempo de recorrerlos con calma, mucho menos con su ahijado que precisamente ese día, lo pasaría junto a él. La oportunidad era demasiado buena para ser verdad y Sirius quería aprovecharla al máximo.

-Está bien- se resignó Remus –Lo recorreremos una vez completo y luego nos vamos, vale? Aún debo estudiar unos informes para el martes.

-De acuerdo- Concluyó Sirius con una sospechosa sonrisa- vamos a la sección de música....

-Recuerda no usar la magia

-¿La he usado acaso?

-Contigo nunca se sabe...

El pequeño Harry Potter se acurrucó en el pecho de su padrino, que lo cargaba en brazos con más habilidad que antes, y se durmió poco a poco en un sueño tranquilo. 

Fin.


End file.
